Spirit Withdrawl
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: Samson has been defeated and judged, but isn't giving up information like the Inquisitor wanted due to his lyrium withdrawal. A mage by the name of Darlana steps in and offers a form of healing that she believes may help. What she did not anticipate, however was how she would grow close to the ex-templar...There will be smut later.
1. Chapter 1

I wrung my hands in front of my belt outside Commander Culllen's office.

'_Oh Maker preserve me. I hope this goes well.'_ I had never been a fan of Templars in the Circle, but Commander Cullen was always polite, at least, and tried to make sure both the Inquisitions Templars and mages got along. However, it wasn't him I was worried about.

'_You're a fool for opening your big mouth and suggesting this in the first place! You know he's a monster, a shell of his former self! He served that, that magical darkspawn thing! Cut down your brethren and Inquisition alike! You should have never suggested healing him!' _But as much as my mind cursed my choice, my heart and conscience felt pity, a little guilt even. The feeling and knowledge of being used by the Chantry is not something I am a stranger too. Losing your faith, as well, is not new to me.

'_Besides, you can't stand hearing people arguing.' _ It was lady Enchanter Fiona, Commander Cullen and the Inquisitor who squabbled over Samson that, even when the man was still in the room!

'_At least have the decency to argue over him when he's not present!'_ That's what triggered my outburst. I had heard that the Inquisitors judgement of Samson was to keep him here, under the Commander's watch, and see if we could pry any useful information from him while the Arcanist studied his armor. At the time, it seemed no useful information was coming from the man while he was cut off the lyrium. I had walked in at hearing the three of them argue what could be done.

'_Let me heal him!' the room went silent, and for a moment, even Samson's eyes looked up. Commander Cullen and the Inquisitor exchanged looks, both quirking a brow._

'_Heal him?' Cullen questioned, 'He's falling down into the oblivion of lyrium withdrawals. There is no "healing" him even with all the lyrium we have in Skyhold!' But the Inquisitor held up their hand,_

'_Allow her to talk, Cullen. I at least want to hear how this could be accomplished.' It was then Fiona's turn to talk to me,_

'_Darlana, are you really suggesting what I think you are?' Her tone was soft, but there was a warning note to it._

'_Yes Enchanter; I am.' I collected myself and shot a quick glance over to the lyrium addled mess of man in the corner. His eyes were distant but still seemed curious. 'Commander Cullen, Inquisitor, I have helped Templars recover from lyrium addiction before.' Commander Cullen's eyes widened, 'I discovered the technique by accident, but it seems to work. However I am unsure if it will be as effective on someone who has…dabbled with red lyrium.' Samson snorted at that and Cullen shot him a nasty glare before returning to me._

'_What is the technique, exactly?' He rested his hands on his sword's pommel,_

'_It involves a type of spirit healing, Commander. I could demonstrate it on you, if you would like.' He stole a worried glance at Fiona who gave a firm, reassuring nod._

'_Very well then.' I cleared my throat. _

'_It's more effective if I have clear access to the skin above the heart, ser.' I watched as the Commander grasped my words, a bit of blushing panic covering his face, 'but I can try it without that as well.' _

'_Do what you must.' He stood there, not moving to take off his over drapery and armor, so I moved to him, one hand on the back of his neck the other over his heart._

'_Just hold still Commander, and tell me when your head clears.' I begin the process. Green magic comes out of my right hand, sinking into his neck, blue spirit magic pours into my left, dipping past his armor and into his heart. I hear him let out a low sigh, his always tense muscles relaxing, hands coming off of his sword. He seemed to enjoy the sensations. _

'_I feel my head again, and my fingertips too, thank you.' His usually serious voice was filled with happiness and he even smiled at me, his whole demeanor changing, like a weight taken away from his shoulders. I bowed my head slightly to him, feeling my cheeks heat under his warm amber gaze_

'_You are most welcome Commander. That is what Samson would go through, though I am not sure if it will work as well.' The Inquisitor spoke up then,_

'_That was quite the display, Miss Darlana. You've given us much to think over.' Fiona's voice soon followed,_

'_Indeed dear, go rest, and let us deliberate.' I turned then and walked back to the mage tower that was built for us. About an hour later a messenger came, telling me that the Commander would see me in his office at my most earliest convenience. _

And here I stand. I gather myself, force my hands down to my sides and open the door. Commander Cullen is alone with Samson who sits in a chair in the corner.

"Ser Commander? You wished to see me?" I can feel the nerves rising already as Cullen turns around.

"Yes Miss Darlana. After your showing of magic it was decided that we will allow you to try to help Samson." His tone told me it was not his choice, and that he was most likely outvoted. Both of our eyes met the dark haired man in the corner, who looked between us before chuckling low,

"As much as I am grateful for help, don't you think it's too little too late, Cullen?" There was a soft mocking undertone to his words. Cullen was across the room and pulled Samson out of his chair before I could register the movement.

"It's _Commander_ Cullen to you now, Samson." The last word was a hiss, poison from the ex-templar's mouth, "and this was not my choice. I would have this woman's talents better spent on other Templars who need her. But I will abide by the decision that was made."

"You always were the obedient one, _Commander_." Samson was thrown down with a swear from Cullen. I wanted to run to Samson's side to check for injuries, but was paralyzed by fear to where I stood.

"Umm, ser Commander?" I managed to eek out. Cullen turned at me, his face became awash in embarrassment.

"My apologies, Miss. It was not my intention to see me react that way." Samson chortled a bit, but was otherwise silent after a nasty glare from Cullen. His hands returned to his blade's pommel, air of professional distance resuming. "Enchanter Fiona suggested a schedule for Samson, once we figure out if this will work for one, and how much healing he will need for two."

"That makes sense. It is what we did with the other Templars too." Cullen nodded before continuing,

"At my insistence we will have you guarded by not only myself but one other mage and two regular soldiers as well whenever you heal him."

'_A little extreme, but it was probably the only way he'd agree to all of this.'_ I nodded,

"Very well. When do we begin?" Cullen glanced at the door as the guards arrived,

Right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I collected myself as I walked over to Samson, who was now standing and fiddling with the laces on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" It was a little unnerving to watch that he did such an action without any reserve.

"You did say that your magic works best when you can touch bare skin right?" His tone had lost any mocking or teasing notes.

"Well yes, I did, but?" He paused as he pushed his shirt open, glancing at me with, what? Curiosity?

"But?"

"Nevermind, thank you for remembering." He let out a light snort and dropped his hands to his sides. I began to pull at the veil around me. "Oh Commander?" I asked, turning my head to face him, suddenly remembering an important fact.

"Yes Miss Darlana?"

"You should know that there are potential…side effects to this." His brow knitted.

"Such as?"

"Some, like you, just get very relaxed. Almost like they're drunk. Others become quite violent, and still others seem to turn…randy." His eyes widened and he gave me a glance.

"Thank you for informing me. But I do believe I can convince the Inquisitor if you do not feel comfortable doing this." His tone was spoken with reassuring notes.

"I appreciate your concern, Commander Cullen, but let us try first."

"As you wish, Miss Darlana." He made a series of gestures to the guards, who placed themselves around Samson and I. Once again I collected myself, and took a step closer to this man.

'_You can do this Darlana. You're protected, and he is but a shadow of the man he once was.' _I wrap my right hand around his neck, my left touching the skin over the center of his chest, magic flowing through each. _'His hair is so sleek…even the strands on his chest…' _I feel my magic waver and refocus on him. He doesn't react hardly at all, staying solid the whole time. It feels like hours before he finally shows signs of clarity. My feet start to ache from standing so long, and my mind feels foggy from exhaustion when Samson finally lets out a low groan and relaxes all his muscles. I let my hands fall away and close my eyes to gather myself. Before I realize; I am falling backwards, but am caught my strong arms.

"Unhand her right now!" That was Cullen's voice, booming somewhere in the distance, and by Andraste, he was not happy.

"You honestly think I was going to let her fall and knock her head on the floor?" Samson? What was he talking about?

Oh.

I opened my eyes enough to see that he was the one who had caught me, one hand cradling my head, the other around my waist. Cullen and the guard's blades were all pointed at him, the mage in a battle pose, staff at the ready.

'_Sweet Maker.'_ I opened my mouth to speak, but only a strangled groan came out. It was enough to break the tension in the air.

"Are you alright, Miss Darlana?" Cullen said to me, having decided that is was okay to sheathe his blade and kneel to my side.

"I will be alright. It's just been a long time since I have used all my mana in so short a time." Cullen took me from Samson's arms, holding me up, holding me to him in a protective manner, the weight of my body not even bothering him. "The more important thing is," I gathered a breath, "How are you now, Samson?" The man in question looked down at his hands, turning them around, wiggling his fingers.

"It's…odd." He paused then looked at me, his eyes markedly less red. "I feel like I'm only half way out of the fog, but at the same time, it's as though my thoughts are clearer than ever. My heart no longer feels like it's on fire, and the numbness in my fingers and toes is gone. I guess a thank you is in order." I nodded, suddenly feeling quite weak again.

"Good. And you seem to not have any of the side effects I described." I leant more heavily on Cullen's frame, the blonde man taking is arm down and around my shoulder for support.

"Let us take you to Enchanter Fiona. From there we can all work some sort of schedule for therapy." Cullen's voice was to the point, but his tone had leveled. The guards and mage had relaxed, weapons sheathed. "Stand watch over him while I am away. It will not be long."

When Fiona saw me, all leant over Cullen's frame she ran up to us,

"My Darlene! Are you alright? What happened what did he do to you?" Her voice was concern leaning towards anger. I was still quite weak at that point and fortunately; Cullen spoke for me instead,

"He didn't do anything to her Lady Enchanter. She just had to out pour a lot of mana before he showed even the slightest bit of recovery. I had three other guards besides myself there. She was never in any immediate danger. If anything that is the most polite I think I've ever seen Samson." Fiona quirked her head at him but gave a slight nod and continued, this time looking in my direction.

"Thank you for informing me. I was hoping that he would not require so much magic, but I guess it cannot be helped. Did you and the Inquisitor ever find out how much lyrium he went through in a day?"

"The final numbers are still being run through, and Samson himself isn't exactly a reliable source for that information, but our rough estimate as it stands now is around 25 flasks*." Even my eyes went wide,

'_Even a mage couldn't survive having that much! How is he still alive?' _Fiona was just as baffled,

"And all of it red!?" she exclaimed.

"Fortunate for us, no. Only a portion of it was red." Fiona sighed, but whether it was from frustration or relief I couldn't tell, perhaps both?

"Let Darlana rest Commander, and I will speak with her as well as my more senior mages on how to proceed with this rather interesting situation." The way she spoke the last three words told me that she was not happy about just how tired and mana-deprived I was, but was willing to stand by her choice. Cullen gave a curt nod and sat me down in chair before turning to leave when Fiona spoke once more, "How did he take it?" The blonde turned back around,

"It appeared probably much the same way that it did when Darlana used her technique on me, but it took far longer." Fiona nodded,

"As is to be expected. What about it from your perspective Darlana?"

"Well as you can see he took much of magic. But he said he felt on the brink between clear headed and foggy. But he was grateful and could feel his fingers once more." I was too tired to say anything else. So Fiona closed her eyes and after a moment's pause, reopened them,

"Bring him in here if you would Commander. I want to question him."

"As you say, Lady Enchanter." Cullen turned and left, shutting the door behind him. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and Fiona came to my side, grasping my arm in a show of compassion.

"I know Cullen would not be the type to lie to me, but did he hurt you? Show any bad side effects?"

"No Enchanter." She smiled and helped me up.

"Good. Come, let's get you some rest and we talk with the senior mages on how best proceed."

_***A/N: I used a standard 8 ounce flask as my measuring point. In gallons that is roughly 1.5, and in metric is very nearly 6 liters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SAMSON POV**

I heard it when Cullen entered the room, letting out a sigh. I watched him from my peripheral as he ran a hand onto the back of his neck and through his hair. One hand on his sword's pommel, the other on some papers. He wrote a few things down before finally speaking at me,

"I do hope that you are grateful for your luck." I snorted back at him,

"You call this luck? I'm not sure whether it's good or bad." His eyes shot to me then, glaring,

"Consider it a blessing either way." He paused for a moment, "The Lady Enchanter Fiona and her Senior Mages asked for you. I will have you escorted to them."

"More questioning I assume?"

"That is what the Inquisitor deemed as your punishment after all."

"Yes, yes. Serving the Inquisition and answering the myriad of questions to come my way. I suppose it beats being in a cell or exiled to where ever for the rest of my days." Cullen slammed his hands down onto his desk in frustration,

"Guards! Have this man escorted to Lady Enchanter Fiona _right now_." I smiled at how easy it still was to get under his skin. Three soldiers came and nearly put me in chains. I smirked walking out of his office. None of the guards spoke to me at all during my short walk to the library and the small room where Fiona, Darlana and four other older mages waited. I noted that Darlana was laying on a small loveseat, being tended to by a younger mage. A small twinge of guilt ran through me. I'd seen mana-spent mages many times before, but for her to still be so exhausted even after what had to be close to two hours?

'_One more mage you hurt. How many will be added to pile before you're done?'_ Fiona's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Ah you're finally here, good. I assume the Commander told you that you were to be questioned?" I smile at her best I can,

"Yes Enchanter. I assume it is about my treatment?" The elven mage nodded and sat down close to Darlana, holding her hand,

"Indeed. My most senior and trusted mages have been talking this one out. We had hoped that the effects of red lyrium and your resistance to it would be less taxing on Darlana's abilities, but no such luck. So we ask you how the treatment went from your perspective, as to help us gain insight onto how often we should conduct such therapies."

"As often as is it convenient for her. She's the one with the magic, not I." The mages all exchanged glances, so I continued, "I brought the lyrium down upon myself Lady Enchanter. It is only by the Inquisition's will that I was granted this chance to heal. She is my healer, and I leave it for her to decide." Darlana looked at me then, our eyes meeting. She had come to a bit more now, having had proper time to rest. Her eyes were a rich brown, and judging from the shape of them and the color of her skin; I'd say she has quite the bit of Rivainni heritage. She spoke up, her voice stronger than before as well,

"Are you certain Samson? You did not tell Lady Enchanter Fiona of your perspective of the treatment yet."

"Aye. Well Enchanter; I can tell you the numbness in my fingers and toes has stopped, and the red lyrium effects on my mind have quelled, but I can still feel the song calling to me, though not as loudly." Fiona tilted her head, intent on my words, "My thoughts seem much clearer, but certain things are still foggy. I've yet to check a looking glass, but one of the soldiers did have the guts to tell me my eyes looked less red." I watched as the apprentice that was once tending to Darlana instead furiously writing all of it down.

"I see. That is similar to what she has told us as well. No…unusual side effects?" Fiona spoke, her tone changing at end to one of caution.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Enchanter. No one told me of the other possible side effects."

"Tendency towards violence and…other raunchy behavior is not unheard of."

'_So that's what Cullen was so worried about when I caught her.'_ Although it was enjoyable and almost pleasurable to have the treatment done; I'd felt nothing of the sort that Fiona described.

"No Enchanter, none yet." She exhaled a breath of relief.

"Good. What do you say Darlana? Continue this man's treatment once a week?" She turned towards the dark-skinned mage, who responded,

"Twice a week. He'll recover faster that way."

"Are you certain dear? You alone know the toll to such things." Fiona's voice was steady, yet full of concern.

"Yes Lady Enchanter. I am sure." She attempted a strong nod, and almost got through it before resting her forehead onto her hand. Fiona raised a brow but said no more.

"Very well then. I know an argument with you would go nowhere. Do you agree to this Samson?" She said to me, turning to look in my direction. Her question almost came as a shock.

"It's not like I have a choice, Lady Enchanter. So yes; I agree."

"Then I work out the arrangements with Commander Cullen. I'm sure you'll be informed by nightfall."

"Thank you Lady Enchanter." I spared one more look to Darlana, and left, being escorted back to my tower to wait. I walked over to where they had the pile of wood from cleaning this place up. Some places in Skyhold still weren't yet fixed up, and I had asked the Inquisitor if part of my penance could be made repairing the fortress. Surprising that they agreed. In the small spans of weeks, Nearly all of the towers and been cleared and repaired, the hallway that lead to the war room re-built, and that hole over Cullen's bedroom had been sealed.

'_Always putting the needs of others over himself. Such a moral Templar. Such a good example for everyone to follow. Wonder if he ever got snow in his knockers.' _I half frowned, half snickered to myself at the thought, moving the wood around into a neater stack. I move to the candelabras, righting them. Soon enough the door cracks open, one of the elven serving girls come with the night's meal. I get up to walk to her and she nearly drops the tray, squealing. Down on one knee and murmuring pleas of 'Don't hurt me ser!" before I even make it to the door. I take the tray from her shaking hands, though whether from cold or fear; I can't tell.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone anymore. Commander Cullen would kill me himself for that no matter the consequences." I pause and glance over the blonde haired elf, "You're new here aren't you? Those biddies in the kitchen didn't bother to tell you whom you were sending this meal to did they?" I watched her back up on her heels, violently shaking her head no.

"All they said was to deliver this meal to the man the tower right next to the Commander's! They told me I could spit in it if I wanted to!"

"Why am I not surprised…" I set the tray down on a nearby table, returning to her. "Go on. It's always cold at night here." She nodded her head and was so fast down the stairs I barely had time to blink. I shake my head and close the door, returning to the supper. _'It even still looks warm this time.' _And it was. Simple leftover meat and vegetables put into a stew. I enjoy it, as much as I can. I finish and hear a soft knock on the door. "It's open."

"Samson?" Darlana enters, and I look past her to see the two guards standing post outside the door. I stand, putting the food tray outside my door, straightening myself up as best as I can,

"Miss Darlana? What brings you here so late?" I eye each one of her guards. _'Cullen's men to be sure.'_

"I came to check on you, and to try a little bit more therapy."

"Not to protest Miss, but you were awfully spent last time you tried that and I don't think our dear Commander would be happy if he found out that you were doing such without his oversight." She shook her head and took confident steps towards me. _'Such a change from this morning.'_ I watched her as she came closer but also eyed her guards as they followed. I was brought forth from my reverie when one of her hands made its way around my neck to the back of my head, the other over my heart.

"I have a theory, and I want to test it with you, rest assured ser, I won't spend myself as I did this morning."

"Very well mage, go on." I felt the hand on the base of neck apply pressure, tilting my head down. Our foreheads met and I soon felt the magic come through her hands. But it was when the magic flow between our connected foreheads did I gasp. I heard the guards draw their weapons. Darlana was undeterred,

"It's alright gentlemen. I have him for now." The men lowered their blades, but did not sheathe them. She continued, pressing further magics into me.

'_Sweet Maker's cock it's becoming so hot!' _ I felt myself start to pant, hands sweating. _'Don't touch her Samson. Those guards will skewer you before you can blink.' _She must have sensed my discomfort for the magic stopped and she pulled away, only slightly woozy.

"It appears my theory is correct. Thank you, ser Samson."

"I'm not a knight anymore, milady." She gave a wry grin,

"I suppose not, but you have the manners of one when needed. That's more than I can say for Templars, in the order or no." I raised a brow at her.

"What was your theory exactly, if you do not mind me asking?" Her eyes sparkled a bit.

"I had a theory that if I went through therapy with you like I had with other Templars, that you would respond better and heal faster, albeit at the risk of certain…side effects. It seems I was correct." Her eyes only gleamed more with mischief. "I will inform Commander Cullen and Enchanter Fiona about this development. It is my hope that they allow me to continue you treatment like this. It will help you, I think, and it will most certainly make your treatment go faster. Unless, of course, you have objections?"

I was awestruck a bit, but then realized what she was playing at. "No, no of course not, Miss. This is the Inquisition's choice after all." She smirked, nodded, turned and was out the door with her guards before I could say anything else. I sat down on the bed and sighed.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Samson?"


End file.
